In order to operate an aircraft safety, it is important to detect damage in a structure composing the aircraft so that flight conditions, such as an altitude, a speed, and a load factor, can be restricted when damage has been detected. For that purpose, a system for detecting damage which arose in a structure of an aircraft and changing control characteristic of the aircraft when damage has been detected is proposed (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication JP H6-336199). Moreover, a related art that a position and a degree of damage are discriminated when a control surface is damaged is also proposed (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication JP H10-167194).
An object of the present invention is to enable to set appropriate flight restrictions to an aircraft when damage arose in a structure of the aircraft.